


cinnamon roll... who can kill

by MayBeBrilliant



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, It makes much more sense if you were there lol, M/M, Simon is a cinnamon roll who can kill, first work in the fandom please don't hate on me, not beta'd we die like the mage, sort of crack, this is based on a conversation I had on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayBeBrilliant/pseuds/MayBeBrilliant
Summary: Simon Snow is a cinnamon roll who can kill. Penny and Baz try to convince him.That's it ;)
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	cinnamon roll... who can kill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/gifts).



> Di!!! Well, firstly, I _actually_ got around to writing this and posting it, (finally). 
> 
> I'm quite nervous about posting this, I have no idea if I got their voices right. (Writing for the first time in a fandom is _hard_ ) But, I do think it's good practice for the CO anon fest! 
> 
> But anyway. Do you remember our conversation? Well, lol, this idea jumped into my head...so yeah! First work for this fandom, it only makes sense to gift it to _you_ , my first friend in the fandom! I really hope you like it, 💙 💙 💙
> 
> Don't think think this will be very popular at _all_ , but well, the rare burst of *inspiration* needs to be written lmao

* * *

**Baz**

We’re sitting on the sofa in the new flat, Simon, Bunce and I. They just moved in about two weeks ago, so there are still boxes lying around everywhere. At least the sofa is out, and the TV, so we have something to do. Not that I could ever be bored with Simon around, as he’s proving now.

His head is in my lap, his feet sprawled out over the couch. His tail is swishing around contentedly. When he sees me looking, he smiles up at me. He’s been smiling a lot more lately, after the mage’s death, with the help of Bunce and I.

Before, at Watford, he would never smile at me. I would be left to desperately bask in the reflected glow, wishing it was me that light was aimed at. Now, he does, and it makes me fall a bit more in love every time he does.

Bunce is engrossed in a book, not even looking at us. She gets up, vaguely mumbling something about getting a snack, and wanders into the kitchen. She reads too much, that one. I would never tell her, but it does make her one of the smartest mages in this generation.

When she’s gone, I smile back at Simon. It’s not a large smile, but I can’t help it. I’m so in love with him, him and his ridiculous curls and infuriatingly normal blue eyes. Except, they’re anything but normal. How could they be, they belong to him, don’t they?

I try to shake myself out of my thoughts. I’ve found myself going off into my fantasies about Simon even more since we defeated the Humdrum. I think it’s because they could be a reality now, they’re not just distant dreams. They could _actually_ come true, which is almost as frightening as if they never could.

I reach out and run my hand through his curls. Because I’m weak. I’m weak, and I don’t even care because I’m _here_ with Simon now. And he likes this better than fighting.

Simon shuts his eyes, (I’ve taken to calling him Simon now, I can’t pretend I want to call him Snow anymore,) and sighs. I think it’s in pleasure. It still amazes me that I can make him happy, that I’m allowed to touch him like this now.

He turns his head, burying his face in my shirt. I try to ignore how my heart speeds up, (stupid vampire senses,) at this point I’m sure he can hear it. He mumbles something along the lines of, “You’re so beautiful.”

Again, I ignore my undead heart, which is basically running a marathon at the moment. “Sentimental numpty.” I say, coolly but not coldly, unable to disguise the affection in my eyes. Good thing he’s not looking at my face.

Simon snorts. “You’re one to talk.”

I raise an eyebrow. “Oh, really? I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

He scrunches his face up (adorably) and starts talking. “Well, you’re _ridiculously_ perfectionistic, especially about your clothes.” he informs me, sitting up and stretching his wings, nearly hitting me.

I gasp dramatically. “Me, perfectionistic? The very thought of it distresses me.” I’m grinning, I know I am, but I can’t seem to replace it with my customary haughty sneer. I can’t pretend not to love Simon any more.

He smirks at me sideways, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “You are such a perfectionist. Admit it!”

“I will not!” I reply, sniffing.

Simon grins as if this is exactly what he wanted to hear. He launches himself onto me, pressing breathless kisses to my face while laughing.

“Get off!” I manage to choke out between my own laughter. “Crowley, Simon, what have you been eating?”

In reply, he flops down on me, tickling my nose with his curls. “I won’t get up until you admit it!” he says triumphantly, voice muffled against my chest. I’m laughing, too much to really struggle. Not that I want to.

Simon lifts his head and grins. “Come on, just admit it. Or I’m never leaving.” he announces.

I feel my gaze go soft. “I could live with that.”

He continues to look at me, twirling his tail around my leg. His smile goes soft.

At that moment Bunce re-enters the room. She sees us on the couch and gets a surprisingly fond look in her eyes. “Oh, Simon, you’re such a cinnamon roll,” she tells him, before sitting back down with her book.

Simon shoots bolt upright, one of his wings smacking my arm as I try not to fall off the couch.

“Penny, I’m _not_ a cinnamon roll!” he says loudly, affronted.

Bunce looks up slowly from her book, staring at him in disbelief. “Simon, you’re about the sweetest cinnamon roll there is on this planet.”

“I’m _what_? Penny! Back me up here, Baz.” he turns to me with his big hopeful eyes.

I cross my legs delicately at the ankle, smoothing my trousers. “Sorry, Simon, I’m with Bunce on this one.” I say.

He’s at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth rather like a fish. _“Both of you?!”_

Bunce and I exchange a long-suffering but fond look. I can’t explain it, but she and I have a bond now. It’s as if both of us know that we would do anything to protect Simon, and we won’t overstep that boundary, ever. It’s a sort of mutual understanding, really.

I lean back against the sofa with my hands behind my head. “You are a cinnamon roll, there’s no arguing that.”

Simon frowns, jutting out his jaw and lowering his eyebrows. Oh, how I love it when he gets all ready for a fight like this. “I’ve killed a dragon,” he points out. “Do cinnamon rolls kill dragons?”

Bunce opens her mouth to say something, and then closes it, considering. It’s the first time in quite a while that I’ve seen her at a loss for words. It’s quite refreshing, actually, but I refrain from telling her that.

She huffs, rolling her eyes. “You do have a point.” she admits grudgingly. “But I still think you’re a cinnamon roll.”

Simon looks elated at her admission. “You’re saying I was right? I won an argument with you!” he gloats.

Bunce glares, a hint of amusement in her eyes. “I never said you won the argument,” she challenges.

“But you did admit I have a point! And a good one!” Simon retorts.

He does have a point though. I think for a while, ignoring his smug grin. “A cinnamon roll...who can kill.” I finally say.

Both Simon and Bunce look over at me. He tilts his head. “I actually quite like that!”

“You’re still a cinnamon roll,” Bunce points out.

Simon shrugs. “Yeah, well, at least I’m not _just_ a cinnamon roll.”

Bunce nods. Even she can’t argue that.

**Simon**

Do they really both think I’m a cinnamon roll? Isn’t that, like, someone _fluffy_ or something? I’m not fluffy, it’s ridiculous.

At least I’ve been upgraded. I can kill. It _is_ true. And honestly, a cinnamon roll who can kill isn’t the worst status to have. It’s also...sort of sweet, to see Penny and Baz agree on something.

Usually they’re arguing, although I think they secretly really like each other. They do keep saying it’s refreshing to have someone ‘of almost equal intellect’ to talk to. Neither of them would ever admit that the other one is as smart as they are.

I love both of them for it. Especially when they’re being ridiculous, like now, telling each other the most ‘cinnamon roll-esque’ things I’ve ever done. I don’t see how falling down stairs makes me a cinnamon roll…

Baz is laughing as he tries, in vain, to tell Penny the whole story. His eyes are full of laughter, a bit of hair falling over his eyes as he talks. It makes him look softer, now that he’s not slicking it back all the time. I like it better this way.

I’m so lucky, to see this side of him. He may be a vampire, and one of the most fucking ruthless mages in this century, but he does have a different side. If the rest of the old families could see him now...together with the Chosen One, laughing and _enjoying_ himself.

They would utterly shit themselves.

But I don’t care. I don’t care what any of them think. They don’t get to decide how Baz lives his life. That’s up to him, entirely. And if he decides to spend it with me, well, then I’m not going to complain.

I love him.

I haven’t said as much to him, it’s too soon after everything. But I will. Someday. And I hope he’ll say it back.

He looks over at me now, his face immediately softening. He puts an arm around my waist as he continues his argument with Penny. The gesture is so casual, but it means so much. I lean my head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent of cedar and bergamot.

I could get used to this life. Waking up and knowing he’ll be there, he won’t desert me. Even if I’m a cinnamon roll who can kill, Baz won’t care. He _is_ dating a boy with dragon wings, isn’t he?

He kisses me on the temple, and it feels like this is where I’m supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So there! Thoughts, feedback, and constructive criticism are all welcome! I'd love to know what everyone thinks <3


End file.
